Alianzas peligrosas
by Debbs Weasley
Summary: Fic-colectivo con LauLovegood10. Ginny y Luna, cansadas de no ser partícipes de las misiones de la Orden, deciden tomarse la justicia por su mano y unirse por casualidad a un grupo rebelde que posee algo que buscan. ¿Lo conseguirán? [Luna/Scabior]-[Ginny/Barty Crouch Jr.]
1. Discusiones, gritos y sarcasmos

DISCUSIONES, GRITIOS Y SARCASMOS.

Tras la muerte de Dumbledore el ambiente estaba bastante tenso para todos. Eso, sumado al insoportable calor seco de verano, nada usual en Inglaterra, hacia aparecer conflictos en La Madriguera día tras día.

Ginny, acompañada de su incondicional amiga Luna, interceptó a su madre a la entrada de la cocina.

-Mamá, ¿por qué Ron puede asistir a las reuniones de la Orden y nosotras no?

Molly pasó la mirada de su hija a Luna y respondió con severidad.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, jovencita. Los chicos son mayores de edad, al contrario que vosotras, además estamos hablando de asuntos muy, muy peligroso.

-Se supone que todos formamos parte de esto ¿no? –dijo la rubia con tono calmado-. Si estamos, estamos para todo.

-Seguís siendo menores…

-¡Ya empezamos, no soy una niña, mamá! Cuando mis hermanos eran más pequeños que yo podían hacer todo lo que quisieran y no pasaba nada.

-Tú lo has dicho, Ginevra, hermanos… no es lo mismo.

¿Y qué pasa con Hermnione? –preguntó Luna. Ginny asintió efusivamente, agradeciendo la intervención-.

Es verdad ¿qué pasa con ella?

-Ya está bien –dijo la señora Weasley sin saber bien qué responder-. Se acabó esta conversación absurda. Marchaos.

Ginny estaba cabreada, muy cabreada, y Luna lo sabía por cómo se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación con la cara del mismo color de su pelo, farfullando cosas sin sentido.

-¿Cómo es posible que estés tan tranquila?

-Cambiarán de opinión.

-Y dime, Luna, ¿Cuándo será eso? ¿Cuándo a Trévor le crezcan trenzas? ¿Cuándo tengamos cuarenta años? ¿Cuándo nos hagamos un cambio de sexo?

-Eh, eso podría funcionar. –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa intentando calmarla-. No, en serio, siempre está la opción B.

-¿Hablar con Ronald?

-Además, siempre nos queda la opción C.

-¿Cuántas opciones tienes bajo la manga, Lunática?

Luna agarró a su amiga del brazo y salieron en busca del Trío de Oro, que se encontraban en el alborotado jardín de La Madriguera, especulando sobre algo con secretismo. Las dos amigas se miraron y se acercaron.

Se hizo un silencio largo e incómodo y Luna fue la primera que lo rompió.

-¿Qué hacéis, chicos?

Hermione miró a Harry con urgencia, que apartó la mirada de todos. Ron miró mal a su hermana.

-No es asunto vuestro. Estamos hablando de cosas importantes, y vosotras seguís siendo menores de edad.

Harry y Hermione no desacreditaron al pelirrojo sino que asintieron, provocando en Ginny una mirada asesina.

-¡Oh, discúlpennos, señores maduros e importantes mayores de edad, que no se llegan ni a llevar once meses conmigo! –dijo Ginny, sobreactuada-.

Luna la miraba con su característica expresión de sorpresa.

-Ginny, no es justo que le hables así a tu hermano, sabes que en el fondo tiene razón.

-Oh, Hermione, ¿tú también? –dijo Luna con cara de pena-. Creí que estarías de nuestra parte…

La castaña se sintió algo culpable pero no se retractó en su respuesta.

-Todos formamos parte del ED –dijo Ginny, a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba- ¿Y qué pasa con él?

En ese instante fue Harry el que agachó la cabeza sintiéndose algo dolido.

-Mirad, chicas… nosotros… bueno… veréis…

-Lo que Harry quiere deciros es que no vamos a volver este año al castillo-acabó Ron por su amigo.

Luna y Ginny se miraron incrédulas y soltaron un sonoro "¿QUÉ?" al unísono. Ginny apretó el puño y miró hacia otro lado, Luna se aventuró a preguntar:

-¿Pero por qué?

-Tenemos… cosas que hacer…-contestó Harry con un hilo de voz, Luna abrió la boca de nuevo pero el moreno no había acabado-No, no. No podéis venir.

-¡OH CLARO QUE LOS SEÑORES PUEDEN HACERLO TODO SOLOS PORQUE SON MUY BUENOS Y GENIALES! ¿PARA QUE PEDIR AYUDA? ¡NOSOTROS SOLOS NOS VALEMOS!

Ginny gritaba muy alto y un grupo de pajarillos salió volando cerca.

-¡ES QUE NO DOY CREDITO A LO QUE OIGO! ¿DE VERDAD OS CREEIS TAN BUENOS? ¿QUÉ POTESTAD TENEIS PARA DECIDIR SI NOSOTRAS PODEMOS O NO AYUDAR?-Un grupo de gnomos de jardín salieron corriendo a esconderse asustados por el estruendo. Ginny se calmó un segundo-Y dime Harry ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

-¿Nosotros?

Luna miró a su amiga consternada y hasta Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Voy a obviar esa pregunta por tu bien. Vamos Luna, opción C en marcha.

Se dio la vuelta para volver hacia la casa y los otros tres la imitaron.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, se giró sobre sus talones y pilló a Harry por sorpresa cuando le cruzó la cara con toda la mano abierta.

Todos se quedaron petrificados ante tal acto. Ginny actuó con naturalidad y se volvió a girar hacia La Madriguera.

-Nos vemos en la cena-dijo arrastrando a Luna.


	2. Barty

Caminaba por el largo corredor mirando de vez en cuando hacia fuera, por los pequeños ventanales.  
Fuera todo era frescura, sol y flores, sin embargo, dentro, en la gran mansión de la familia Malfoy todo estaba frío y con aquel aura siniestra que muy poco parecía molestarle.  
Miró como la persona que llevaba delante lo dejaba atrás y se escabullía por la rendija de una gran puerta.  
Se quedó cerca esperando.  
Estaba escuálido, sucio y harapiento. Miro sus uñas llenas de roña y entonces escuchó la voz de aquel que una vez fue su amo.  
Ambos susurraban.  
Se colocó bien la roída túnica que había robado en el caldero chorreante y se pasó la mano por el pelo.  
Sacó la lengua, nervioso.  
-Pasa.  
Movió los pies con rapidez dejando atrás a aquel estúpido lameculos. Se colocó tras el gran sofá y esperó.  
-Mi querido amigo, Bartemius-dijo con su voz siseante. El invitado dudó sobre si aquel ser tenía o no amigos-acércate, te creía por más que muerto.  
Barty se colocó frente al Señor Tenebroso sin titubear a penas. No dijo nada, se limitó a esperar.  
-Y dime, Barty ¿Cómo fue posible que consiguieses eludir de una manera tan… brillante el beso de un dementor?  
-Bueno, siempre me queda un as en la manga…  
-Ya veo… Decidiste que el auror que iba a mandarte a la muerte era una buena victima para la poción multijugos que te quedaba ¿Me equivoco?  
Barty negó con la cabeza. Hubo un silencio en el que amo y siervo se miraron, Lord Voldemort miraba a aquella rata desnutrida desafiante, Barty solo miraba.  
-¿Y que hago yo ahora contigo? No solo no moriste si no que tampoco volviste junto a tu amo… Mmmmhhhmmm… veamos-junto a él se alzó Nagini, la enorme serpiente del Lord. Este le palmeó la cabeza-No Nagini, no será tu merienda. He visto ratas con más jugo que este infeliz.  
Barty no supo si sentirse aliviado o temer algo por su vida.  
-Existe algo mucho mejor que ver como tu fiel mascota se coma a un mal siervo. Algo mucho mejor y más… instruyente… ¡PETER!  
El rechoncho mortifago entró en la lúgubre sala. Su mano brillaba incandescente por la luz que proyectaba la chimenea.  
-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-concluyó el Lord mientras el hombrecillo apuntaba a Barty con la varita-Nunca podrás volver a estar entre mis filas, querido Bartemius, pero tampoco podrás olvidarte nunca de que estuviste junto al Lord Tenebroso.  
El hechizo dio de lleno en el brazo del harapiento hombre y en ese instante la antigua marca tenebrosa comenzó a escocer y a quemarle por dentro.  
-Un traidor nunca deja de sentir su traición, Barty…


	3. Scabior

Scabior no tuvo una infancia demasiado fácil. Su madre (muggle) discutía continuamente con su padre (mago) por el tema de la magia. Al principio aceptó su condición con gran esfuerzo, ya que era una mujer bastante escéptica, pero con el tiempo, todos esos hechizos y rarezas se le fueron volviendo insoportables. Cuando Scabior apenas tenía siete años, su madre le abandonó a él y a su padre, sin una triste nota, sin un triste adiós…

El golpe fue tan duro para el padre del niño que, avergonzándose de su don mágico, se empezó a consumir en la bebida y en la depresión. Poco tiempo después, las muestras inconscientes del pequeño Scabior de la magia que nacía dentro de él eran demasiado evidentes, lo que empezó a provocar el rechazo de su padre.

-Monstruo… -le llamaba una y otra vez-. No podías ser una persona normal, no… tenías que haber salido como yo ¡raro! ¡enfermo!

-La magia no es tan mala… -decía el Scabior- ¿Sabes? Creo que mamá te tenía envidia… porque tú puedes hacer un montón de cosas que ella no puede.

Un sonoro golpe cruzó la cara del muchacho. Y después otro, y otro…

Cuanto más le maltrataba su padre (cada vez que se emborrachaba) más magia hacía salir de él. Era una especie de rebelión inconsciente. Con los años, el odio de Scabior fue aumentando desde el suelo, tratando de recuperarse de los golpes del _traidor_ de su padre.

Su suerte cambió el día que cumplió once años. La carta de Hogwarts, por supuesto. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar que algún día la recibiría.

-Si sales por esa puerta, no vuelvas más –dijo su padre al enterarse de la noticia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Scabior cogió las cuatro cosas importantes para él y huyó al lugar donde pertenecía, con los suyos.

El tiempo que pasó en Hogwarts fueron realmente los mejores años de su vida. El sombrero seleccionador le puso en Gryffindor, y tenía dos pasatiempos favoritos: uno era jugar al quidditch como golpeador, y el otro (sobre todo a medida que fue creciendo) eran las chicas. Tenía bastante éxito con ellas, pero enseguida se ganó mala fama, ya que, llevando la contraria a su casa, no era precisamente un caballero. Nunca, jamás, se planteó mantener una relación seria con ninguna (después de conocer a su madre, renegaba de ellas). De hecho, le divertía que lo pasaran mal por él. Tonteaba con todas, pero nunca se acostó con ninguna más de una vez.

Scabior era atrevido, rebelde, bastante bromista y muy rápido, tanto que unos chicos de su casa, de unos cursos superiores, que se hacían llamar "Los merodeadores" se metieron en líos con él al verse, en su imaginación, desafiados en su popularidad respecto al deporte mágico. James Potter no podía soportar ver que alguien le superaba en cualquier cosa, y sus amigos, sobre todo Sirius Black, le daba la razón como un perrito faldero en todo.

-Eh, Potter –dijo con chulería- Que seas el capitán del equipo de quidditch no te da derecho a expulsarme por tu razonable envidia.

-¿Envida? ¿de ti? –James soltó una forzada risa- Pero si no eres más que un muerto de hambre…

-La muerta de hambre parecía tu amiguita Evans cuando me vino a visitar ayer por la noche…

-¿¡Qué has querido decir, sucia rata!?

Antes de darle la oportunidad de contestar, James avanzaba furioso hacia él, lo que divertía enormemente a Scabior, que cogió la escoba más cercana y voló lo más rápido que pudo, mezclándose con los chicos que estaban entrenando para el quidditch.

-Cuidado con lo que haces, Potter, ahora no está aquí tu novio, Black, para defenderte –gritó haciendo piruetas por el aire-.

-¡No sabes con quién te has metido, cuando te coja te voy a mandar a enfermería para lo que queda de curso!

-Oh, bueno, entonces será mejor tener compañía.

Scabior le arrebató el bate de golpeador a su compañero, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, golpeó la bludger todo lo fuerte que pudo, partiendo en pedazos las gafas de niño pijo de James, y haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente, sin ningún remordimiento por parte del bateador.

Scabior comenzó a juntarse con un grupo de gente, de Slytherin, que practicaban artes oscuras a escondidas y despreciaban con el alma a los muggles. Se sentía realmente a gusto en ese grupo, excepto cuando le restregaban su clase social, les callaría la boca a todos ellos a base de maldiciones.

No tardó demasiado en seguir a Voldemort. Éste le negó el acceso a su cerrado grupo de "amigos" con los que siempre trabajaba, debido a que no provenía de una importante familia de magos, y ni siquiera era Slytherin. Sin embargo le permitió participar en varias de sus fechorías.

A decir verdad, Scabior se alegró de conservar su libertad, no como esas marionetas marcadas de por vida que se llenaban la boca haciéndose llamar "Mortífagos". Lo único que le gustaba a Scabior de ellos era "el tatuaje" como él lo llamaba. Quería hacerse grande, poderoso, disfrutar de su magia lo máximo posible… al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que perder.

Cuando Voldemort cayó, Scabior se quedó completamente solo. Le había guardado lealtad hasta ese momento por el simple hecho de que no tenía a nadie más. Desde entonces, subsistió malamente como un ladronzuelo de las calles de Londres.

Catorce años pasaron llevando una vida sólo, en las calles, viviendo solo para sí mismo. Lo cierto es que no podía quejarse, muchos de sus compañeros habían acabado en Azkabán. "¿Dónde queda ahora vuestro oro y vuestros lujos?" se burlaba mentalmente Scabior.

Hasta que un buen día volvió. El señor oscuro había vuelto y Scabior no dudó en volver ofreciéndole sus servicios. Su calidad de vida no mejoró tan notablemente como él había supuesto. Pero sí que hizo algún trabajillo a cambio de oro.

Cuando su participación se volvió realmente importante fue cuando el poder de Voldemort fue tal que tenía bajo su control al mismísimo Ministerio de Magia, y convirtió a Scabior en el líder de un grupo de carroñeros que se encargaba del "trabajo sucio".

La labor principal de los carroñeros era encontrar a Harry Potter y llevar ante el ministerio a sangre-sucias y traidores a la sangre. Scabior tuvo muy claro desde el principio quién sería su primera víctima. Después de torturar hasta la muerte a su propio padre en el mismo Ministerio, por el supuesto motivo de ser un traidor de sangre, ganó mucha popularidad y las figuras de poder empezaron a confiar en él y a encargarle ocuparse de éste tipo de gente. Scabior no podía sentirse más satisfecho.


	4. Adelante con el plan C

Los días que siguieron a la discusión entre Ginny y Harry fueron incómodos. Aunque La Madriguera era grande, siempre se acababan encontrando, además comían todos juntos, pero ellos dos no se dirigieron la palabra.

La pelirroja mantenía una actitud agresiva y se dedicaba a mirar desdeñosamente a Harry, quien no se atrevía a mantenerle la mirada.

-Chicos, comedme bien que hoy es un día muy especial –dijo Molly animada.

-Es verdad, es la víspera de la boda de Bill –dijo Ginny con retintín.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry –dijo Ron lanzando una mirada asesina a su hermana.

-Déjalo, da igual –dijo Harry, intentando ignorarla.

Al final de la cena, la señora Weasley sacó una tarta con forma de snitch que había hecho ella misma. Los chicos se la comieron, no demasiado animados.

Al día siguiente, Bill y Fleur se casaban. Todos estuvieron muy ocupados desde primera hora de la mañana con los preparativos de la boda. Ginny estaba muy animada. Su hermano favorito se casaba, ella era la dama de honor, iba a ver a Luna y no tenía que soportar continuamente la presencia de Harry.

Luna llegó, con un bonito vestido amarillo, a juego con el traje de su padre, y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse al suelo para saludar a los gnomos de jardín, se acercó tanto que uno le mordió en el dedo, y ella, emocionada, fue en busca de su padre para enseñárselo.

Se sorprendió al ver que estaba hablando con Harry Potter, y demostrando una vez más su lealtad hacia su amiga, se acercó a ellos.

-Vamos, papá, Harry no quiere hablar con nosotros –dijo tirando del brazo de su padre- pero es demasiado educado para decirlo.

Cuando se hubieron alejado un poco, la rubia visualizó a su amiga y corrió a abrazarla.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor –dijo Ginny- me limito a ignorarle.

Luna se le quedó mirando expectante de arriba abajo durante unos segundos.

-Estás guapísima.

A la pelirroja se le escapó media sonrisa y le devolvió la mirada.

-No más que tú, Lunática. Ese girasol te sienta muy bien.

Las dos amigas no se separaron en toda la ceremonia. Luna le enseñó un baile inventado por ella y Ginny se desternilló de risa.

De repente, todo pasó muy rápido. Un lince plateado apareció en el centro de la campa. "El Ministerio ha caído, Scrimgeur ha muerto. Ya vienen…" y así como apareció, se esfumó.

Cundió el pánico entre todos los invitados. Empezaron a correr de un lado para otro, sin saber qué hacer.

Ginny y Luna, que estaban agarradas de la mano y con las varitas en alto, vieron como el Trío de Oro se desaparecía entre el tumulto, ante sus ojos, dejándolas atrás.

Intercambiaron una incrédula mirada. Luna abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento su padre le agarró de la mano, muy nervioso, diciendo que se tenían que ir a casa.

Y así lo hicieron.

Durante los próximos días, no supieron nada la una de la otra. Nadie se atrevía a salir de su casa.

Ginny pensaba que se volvería loca de la soledad, hasta que de repente, un día, apareció Luna, sonriéndole desde el otro lado. La pelirroja no cabía en sí de la dicha.

-¡Luna! –gritó estrujándola con todas sus fuerzas- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sabe tu padre que has venido? ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!

La rubia, colapsada por tantas preguntas, tiró del brazo de su amiga hacia el cuarto de las escobas.

-¡Shh! Mi padre no sabe que he venido, se volvería loco si se enterase, y tu familia no se puede enterar que estoy aquí.

-Vale, vale, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Tenemos que hablar… -hizo una pausa dramática- Del plan C.

-Oh… todavía no sé cuál es el plan C.

-Tu hermano y los chicos han ido a buscar los dichosos horrocruxes.

-Sí… ¡en qué momento me puse a escuchar sus conversaciones con las orejas extensibles! -dijo Ginny con una amarga voz.

-Mi idea es que vayamos tú y yo también.

-¿¡Es que has perdido la cabeza!?

Luna se le quedó mirando impasible.

-Bueno, ¿para qué pregunto? –Bufó la pelirroja- Pero ¿y qué pasa con Hogwarts?

-Yo no puedo volver –susurró la rubia cabizbaja-. El Ministerio ha amenazado a mi padre. Por el "El Quisquilloso". Y piensan utilizarme a mí para que deje de escribir, pero yo no quiero que eso pase… así que he decidido que es mejor desaparecer por un tiempo.

Ginny miró a su amiga y sopesó todas las posibilidades, tras un rato en silencio le puso la mano en el hombro y sonrió.

-Adelante con el plan C, Lunática.


	5. La presentación

Salieron a media noche sin avisar a nadie. Luna dejó una nota a su padre y quedó con la pelirroja en lo alto de la colina que separaba ambas casas.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?

Buena pregunta, pensó Ginny. Cada minuto que pasaba comprendía que aquel plan no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero por otro lado cada vez estaba más segura de lo que hacía.

-Veamos, no podemos hacer magia ni aparecernos así que podemos andar hasta llegar a Hogsmeade –propuso Luna.

De repente, Ginny, dio un pequeño grito y empezó a darse golpes en la frente.

-¡SOMOS RETRASADAS!

Luna la miró con incomprensión.

-Tenemos que volver a La Madriguera.

-¿Ya te has echado atrás?

-No, Lunática, voy a hacer nuestro viaje más llevadero. –Al ver que la rubia la seguía mirándola como si nada se volvió a pegar en la frente y exclamó- ¡Mi barredora!

Volvieron sigilosamente al cobertizo de La Madriguera, Ginny cogió su escoba, se montó encima y le hizo una seña a Luna, que miraba el objeto volador con inseguridad.

-Confía en mí.

Y con un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, la escoba se elevó, tomando altura más rápido de lo que Luna se esperaba. Se agarró fuertemente a la cintura de la pelirroja gritando. Esta sonrió y tomó impulso.

El viaje fue sin complicaciones. Luna había perdido el miedo poco después de haber alcanzado la altura de las nubes, a las cuales admiraba.

-Mira, es Hogsmade –dijo Luna señalando por debajo de sus pies- ¡Aterriza, aterriza!

La Gryffindor descendió en picado, disfrutando de la adrenalina del momento mientras la rubia agarraba fuertemente su cintura. Aterrizó sin problemas frente al "Cabeza de Puerco".

Entraron. La estancia estaba ocupada por un grupo de hombres que armaban mucho alboroto y silbaron al verlas entrar, pero las chicas no se fijaron en ellos. Se sentaron en una mesa de madera llena de mugre al final del bar.

-¿Llevas dinero? –dijo Ginny, tirando sus cosas a un lado y dejándose caer en la silla por el cansancio.

-He cogido todos mis ahorros –contestó la chica- Pero no es mucho, solo para emergencias, comer, y esas cosas…

-Mmmmhhmmm, esto es todo lo que tengo –la pelirroja se vació los bolsillos y esparció por la mesa algunos Sickes y Knuts.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que uno de los desarrapados del grupo de la puerta se acercaba hacia su mesa.

Era alto, su pelo era largo y desordenado y lo adornaba un mechón rojo. En sus manos llevaba dos grandes jarras que puso encima de la mesa de las chicas salpicándolo todo.

Luna pegó un bote en su silla y Ginny puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Algo de beber para estas preciosidades –dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras debido, seguramente, a la botella de Whisky que yacía medio llena sobre la barra.

-¡CERVEZA! –gritó Ginny al oler el dulce aroma de la jarra, miró a Luna, que para sus sorpresa observaba fijamente al extraño.

-¿Necesitan algo, señoritas? –preguntó el de pelo largo acercándose a Luna, que seguía mirándolo sin moverse ni dar señas de sentirse cohibida.

Luna abrió la boca para contestar y en ese momento otro hombre se añadió al extraño grupo que se había formado al fondo del bar, Ginny lo miró y luego miró a Luna, que seguía con la vista puesta en el primero.

El nuevo acompañante era más pequeño y tenía el pelo corto y castaño. Sacaba la lengua en un tic extraño y a Ginny le entró la risa floja.

-¿Qué pasa, Scab?

-Nada, estaba invitando a estas dos preciosidades a algo fresco.

Luna y Ginny los miraban a ambos sin salir de su asombro.

-¿Y ellas no te van a invitar a sentarte?

No les dio tiempo a contestar cuando el de pelo largo se hizo un hueco al lado de la rubia golpeándole en el costado suavemente. El otro hizo lo propio junto a Ginny, que lo miraba con una ceja en alto.

-¿Por qué me suenas tanto? –Preguntó con el mentón apoyado en la mano fingiendo que no se sentía intimidada por su cercanía- ¿Nos conocemos de algo?

-No creo -dijo algo turbado, sabiendo que la muchacha lo habría visto en los periódicos cuando descubrieron sus fechorías- Si te conociese me acordaría de esa carita, créeme.

Ginny notó que se iba a ruborizar, así que agarró con rudeza una jarra y bebió con presura.

-¿Es que no os vais a presentar? –dijo el chico alto con una sonrisa burlona al ver que las dos amigas bebían al unísono para evitar el contacto ocular.

Luna dejó su jarra sobre la mesa y volvió a mirarle.

-Vosotros sois los últimos que habéis llegado. Técnicamente os corresponde a vosotros presentaros antes.

Los dos hombres se miraron contrariados por la inesperada respuesta. El moreno le quitó importancia con una mirada hacia su compañero.

-Soy Scabior. –dijo el hombre alto tendiéndole a la Ravenclaw una mano demasiado grande en comparación con la suya-. Simplemente Scabior.

Luna le escudriñó los penetrantes ojos oscuros durante unos segundos, después bajó la vista hacia su mano y se la dio.

-Luna. Simplemente Luna –dijo regalándole una sonrisa de las suyas.

-Yo soy Ginny, aunque a nadie le importe –la pelirroja le pegó un trago a su jarra.

-No digas eso –dijo el otro chico pasándole un dedo por la mejilla- ¿A quién no le iba a importar el nombre de semejante belleza?

Ginny se apartó y rodó los ojos. No le gustaba que la piropeasen, y mucho menos teniendo lo de Harry tan reciente.

En ese momento, Luna se fijó en que el ancho brazo de Scabior estaba cubierto por una tela roja, a modo de venda.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Esto? Nada –se giró hacia el resto de sus compañeros con una leve expresión de enfado. Estos seguían en la barra armando jaleo y bebiendo, y al parecer no habían reparado en la ausencia de sus dos compañeros, pero estaba tan oscuro que las chicas solo alcanzaban a ver sus sombras desde el fondo del local.

-Son… gajes del oficio, ya sabes –añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Qué oficio? –preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

Las miradas de Scabior y Barty se cruzaron e intentaron reprimir una sonrisa.

-No te gustaría, pequeña. Además, ahora estamos de vacaciones –se estiró en su silla y pegó un trago de whisky.

Esta vez fueron Ginny y Luna las que intercambiaron la mirada con aire de extrañeza.

-Por cierto –dijo Barty, consciente de que les convenía cambiar de tema- Parecéis muy jóvenes ¿Sois alumnas de Hogwarts?

-No, somos muggles –dijo Luna, haciendo que todos se miraran incréculos- Era una broma, sí que somos alumnas de Hogwarts –Fue la única de la mesa que rió.

-¿Y qué curso os toca? –Continuó el chico del tic- Estáis a punto de empezar ¿no?

La pregunta les cayó a las chicas como un vaso de agua fría. Todavía no se habían parado a pensar fríamente que sería la primera vez, después de tantos años, que no volverían a Hogwarts, precisamente ahora que tenían tan buena relación con los chicos del ED.

-Sexto –dijo Ginny mirándole- Empezamos sexto.

-Tengo entendido que este año va a haber muchos cambios… -dijo Scabior esbozando media sonrisa- Tal vez notéis la diferencia.

-¿Qué cambios? –preguntó Ginny con preocupación.

-Supongo que será el cambio de director –dijo Luna con calma- Ahora que el profesor Dumbeldore no está… -se oyó que un vaso se caía tras la barra haciéndose añicos, aunque nadie le dio importancia- La profesora McGonnagal asumirá el cargo ¿no es así?

-Bueno, no queremos estropearos _las sorpresas_ –dijo Barty-. Ya lo veréis cuando lleguéis allí.

-Sí… ya lo veremos –dijo la pelirroja con amargura.

-¿Y cómo es que dos alumnas de Hogwarts tan guapas como vosotras están en este antro a estas horas de la noche? –dijo Scabior acercándose mucho a la oreja de Luna.

-Te-tenemos… cosas que hacer –dijo Luna entrecortadamente, distraída por el cálido aliento del hombre sobre su piel.

-¿Cosas…? ¿Aquí y ahora? –volvió a preguntar apartándole un mechón de pelo rubio.

Luna sintió que se le bloqueaba el cerebro, así que miró a su amiga en busca de algún indicio sobre cómo actuar, ya que estas cosas se le daban mejor a ella. La pelirroja, que observaba la escena con la frente fruncida por la sorpresa, decidió intervenir.

-En realidad estamos buscando a unos amigos.

-Qué casualidad –dijo Barty con diversión- Igual que nosotros.

-Anda, cállate, imbécil –respondió su compañero haciéndole un gesto amenazador con la mano, pero con la misma diversión que él.

-Decidnos, preciosas –dijo Barty dirigiéndose a Ginny- ¿A quién buscáis? Podemos ayudaros.

A ninguna de las dos les dio tiempo a pensar una buena respuesta, porque en ese momento llegó jadeando un hombre con barba y pinta de no tener muchas luces en busca de los otros dos. Parecían tener todos más o menos la misma edad.

-Nos llama… Tenemos que irnos.

Scabior y Barty se levantaron de sus sillas con una expresión de seriedad que no habían puesto ninguno de los dos hasta el momento. Las chicas los miraban con absoluto desconcierto. Scabior se inclinó hacia Luna.

-Un placer conocerlas, señoritas… -le tomó la mano y se la besó- Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Y antes de que nadie dijera nada más, el extraño grupo abandonó la estancia apresuradamente, dejando a las dos brujas mirando estupefactas la puerta, en medio de un silencio inexistente hasta el momento.


	6. Reunión en el Ministerio

-Pero señor –dijo Scabior sin dar crédito a lo que les estaba pidiendo- Nosotros ya tenemos encomendada la misión de traer aquí a todos los sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre.

-Y a Potter –añadió otro hombre que se encontraba detrás de él.

-Y a ese también –dijo con desprecio-. No podemos permitirnos guardar algo tan valioso… es decir, tal vez esa misión le correspondería más a… uno de los suyos.

-¡Yo decidiré a quién le corresponde cada misión y a quién no! –Voldemort dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa-. Estoy seguro de que vosotros sabréis… organizaros bien. Ya me ha llegado información sobre la buena relación que habéis tomado con los hombres lobo… Estaba seguro de que haríais buenas migas –soltó una pequeña y extraña risita-. Tal para cual.

Un murmullo general se extendió por la sala.

-¡Bartemius, Scabior! –Voldemort los hizo callar.

Los dos hombres se miraron con curiosidad y dieron un paso al frente.

-Estáis al mando de toda esta panda de ineptos –añadió señalándolos despectivamente-. Por lo que estos dos objetos –señaló con la mano, más delicadamente, la diadema y la copa- también son vuestra responsabilidad. Espero que, por vuestro bien, no me defraudéis. No es que tenga mejor opción… -dijo más para sí mismo que para ellos.

El grupo de carroñeros, con cara de pocos amigos se marcharon.

-No ha dicho cuánto nos pagará –dijo Scabior con el ceño fruncido y paso acelerado por los pasillos del Ministerio, intentando canalizar su enfando.

-¿Es que el oro es lo único que te importa? –preguntó Barty adelantándose hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿Y por qué diablos estamos aquí si no? ¿¡Me lo quieres explicar!?

-¡Escúchame! –le agarró por el hombro girándole bruscamente hacia él, haciendo que casi dejara caer la bolsa con la copa y la diadema que su señor les había confiado y que el resto del grupo se parara en seco, observando lo que ocurría ante ellos- _Él… _podría matarte en este preciso momento si quisiera. De hecho, puede hacer cosas mucho peores que matarte.

Scabior lanzó una mirada asesina a su compañero, pero este no le dio tiempo a replicar. Le miraba muy de cerca y parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas, una expresión muy común en Barty Crouch Jr.

-Prácticamente está controlando todo el maldito mundo, y nosotros tenemos –se pensó un momento lo que estaba diciendo- la suerte de trabajar para_ él_. ¡Así que deja de preocuparte por tus gilipolleces y agradece estar vivo mientras sigas haciendo lo que él quiere!

El líder de los carroñeros le miró durante un momento con los ojos entornados, se colocó bien su chaqueta de cuero y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Nos vamos.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó el hombre de la barba.

-Al campamento de los hombres lobo.


	7. Cabeza de Puerco

En el "Cabeza de Puerco" el berrido de una cabra rompió el confuso silencio producido por la marcha del extraño grupo.

-¿Vais a quedaros mucho más tiempo? Quiero cerrar ya –dijo el camarero tras la barra mientras limpiaba un vaso con un trapo mugriento.

La ronca y gruñona voz hizo que las brujas levantasen la cabeza alarmadas.

-Usted… -Luna le señalaba con el dedo tembloroso- ¿Usted es…?

-Ay, criatura, la de veces que me habrán hecho esa pregunta… -dijo sin dejar de pasar el trapo por el mismo vaso.

-Y entonces ¿quién es usted? –dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

-Soy Dumbledore –dijo haciendo una pausa dramática, disfrutando de la cara de las muchachas- Pero no el Dumbledore que creéis. Como supongo que ya sabréis, mi hermano murió hace escasos meses.

-¿¡Su hermano!? –exclamaron al unísono.

Otra cabra correteó entre ellos cortando la tensión que había. El hombre mayor de larga barba blanca se acercó a ellas mientras se secaba las manos con el trapo mugriento y les extendió una.

-Aberforth Dumbledore. Soy el hermano menor de Albus. ¿Es verdad que sois alumnas de Hogwarts?

Las chicas asintieron impresionadas y le estrecharon la mano. Ginny intentó reprimir la expresión de asco.

-Ah, bueno, entonces habréis tenido la… suerte, de conocerlo bien.

-Solía invitarnos a caramelos de limón cada vez que nos metíamos en líos –dijo Luna con cara de nostalgia.

-A mi me dio 20 puntos para Gryffindor por darle los buenos días un lunes por la mañana… -añadió Ginny.

-¿Os vais a quedar o no? –Dijo Aberforth bruscamente cambiando el semblante después de escucharlas.

Ginny miró a Luna no muy convencida.

-Tampoco tenemos otro sitio a donde ir –dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

Las dos amigas entraron en la habitación asignada muy calladas. Olía raro, parecido al gallinero que tenían los Weasley en La Madriguera, solo había una cama con unos doseles viejos y raídos y paja por todas partes. Una pequeña ventana daba a un estrecho callejón de Hogsmeade.

-Pues no me quiero imaginar el baño –dijo Luna después de observarlo todo un rato en silencio.

-Merlín ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguien entró en este sitio? -añadió Ginny pasando su dedo por una mesilla coja al lado de la cama.

-Seguramente desde que Salazar y Rowena venían aquí a solucionar sus asuntos…

-Luna… ¿qué dices?

-¿Es que no lo sabes? Salazar y Rowena mantuvieron un tórrido romance secreto.

-Y si es secreto ¿cómo lo sabes? –dijo Ginny alzando una ceja.

-Bueno… si algún día tienes alguna duda de este tipo… nunca se la preguntes a la Dama Gris. Es muy temperamental.

Ginny le quitó hierro al asunto mientras se sentaba en la cama haciendo que los muelles sonasen mientras deshacía su escaso equipaje.

-Espero que no te muevas demasiado en la cama –dijo Luna mirando por la ventanita.

-¿Y por qué tendría que moverme en la cama, Lunática? –la pelirroja soltó una risita y se quedó mirándola.

Luna se encogió de hombros y se empezó a quitar ropa.

-¿Has traído pijama?

-¿Qué coño voy a traer? –respondió la pelirroja señalando su equipaje- Apenas traigo ropa.

Dicho esto, imitó a su amiga y las dos se metieron en la cama. Tras un momento de silencio Luna habló.

-¿Por qué crees que se habrán ido?

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Scabior –dijo la rubia como si fuera algo obvio- Y… los demás.

Ginny levantó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre su brazo.

-¿Los de la cerveza? ¿Te acuerdas de su nombre? –dijo soltando una risita.

-Bueno, él dijo su nombre… -respondió Luna como si fuese obvio-. El que no lo dijo fue el otro, el que te miraba a ti.

-Su cara me sonaba… ¿a ti no?

-No.

-¡Eh! No es "el que me miraba a mi" –dijo Ginny con efectos retardados-, es el amigo del que te miraba a ti.

Luna no lo negó y ambas estallaron en risas.

-Duérmete, Lunática, pero no gimas mucho soñando con él –la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo.

-No te prometo nada, pero aplícate el cuento.


	8. Tabú

A pesar de ser casi medio día, la habitación seguía completamente a oscuras. Cuando Ginny despertó se sorprendió al comprobar que estaba completamente abrazada a su amiga, en ropa interior. Luna abrió los ojos de repente, mirándola, e hizo que esta soltara tal grito que se cayó de la cama.

-Vaya, Ginny, qué mal despertar tienes –dijo Luna asomándose al borde de la cama- Tal vez sea por lo fríos que tienes los pies.

-¡Maldita Lunática, casi me matas del susto!

-¿Por eso se te ha corrido el sujetador?

La Gryffindor gruñó tapándose y se levantó.

-Vamos, preparémonos. Sin café no soy persona.

Cuando bajaron al primer piso, ya vestidas, vieron que el bar estaba vació y Aberforth tomaba una cerveza con la radio puesta.

-Buenos días –dijo Luna alegremente saltando los dos últimos escalones.

-¡Ssshh! –el anciano la hizo callar muy interesado en lo que salía de la radio.

_"Uno de los cambios más drásticos que el mundo mágico ha sufrido desde que los mortífagos han tomado el control del Ministerio de Magia ha sido las reformas en Educación"._

Ginny y Luna se sentaron en la barra a expensas de la voz que salía del aparato.

"_El colegio Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería, dirigida por Severus Snape ha sufrido también los cambios del nuevo gobierno. Se han modificado los contenidos de casi todas las materias impartiendo una nueva ideología para todos para todos los jóvenes magos. Sin embargo, lo más significativo de la nueva política escolar, será el ejército de dementores que se encargará de que ninguno de nuestros jóvenes abandone el castillo en horario lectivo bajo ningún concepto. Esto proporcionará la protección que Hogwarts siempre ha requerido"._

-¡Pero ¿qué coño… -comenzó Ginny sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Sssssssshhhhhhh! –hicieron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

"_Además también se contará con una beneficiosa reforma del profesorado. Los hermanos, Amicus y Alecto Carrow, se encargarán de impartir las asignaturas de "Artes Oscuras" y "Estudios Muggles", así como de transmitir una rigurosa disciplina a todos los alumnos. En cuanto al cambio de tiempo producido por los dementores, se prevén fuertes tormentas en toda la zona…"_

-Aberforth, ponme un café bien cargado antes de que mate a alguien –dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño, colorada por la ira.

-A mi ponme un batido de chocolate –dijo Luna sentándose en una silla con la mirada perdida- También bien cargado.

El tabernero la miró con cara de escepticismo mientras se acercaba a la cafetera humeante para servirle el café a Ginny.

-¿Cuánto te pongo?

-Tú sigue echando –dijo la pelirroja. Estaba tan afectada que ni siquiera le importó el vaso mugriento.

Una vez servidas las dos, Aberfoth salió de la barra, esparció un poco de paja por el lugar y se acercó a ellas.

-¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer? Si no os ven el día uno en el tren, irán en vuestra busca.

Ginny miró a Luna, que bebía ensimismada, para luego mirar al hombre.

-No creeréis que me he tragado ese cuento de que ibais a volver ¿no? Son tiempos difíciles para todos…

-En realidad sabíamos que no iba a colar, pero tampoco sabemos qué hacer, mi hermano está perdido ahí fuera…

-Mmmhhhmmm… -El hombre se pasó la mano por la barba y les hizo una seña- Venid, os enseñaré algo.

Los tres dieron unos pasos hasta quedar en frente de un cuadro en el que había representada una hermosa niña.

-Os presento a mi hermana, Ariana.

-Qué guapa –dijo Luna algo menos afectada.

-¿Por qué nos enseña esto? –dijo Ginny extrañada.

-Detrás de este cuadro –el hombre le señaló- Hay un pasadizo. Un pasadizo que lleva a Hogwarts. ¿Conocéis la llamada Sala de los Menesteres?

Las dos amigas se miraron emocionadas.

-¡El Ejército de Dumbeldore! –Exclamó Luna.

-Sí, bueno, veo que la conocéis –dijo Aberforth quitándole importancia-. Si algún día necesitáis cualquier cosa contad con nosotros –añadió refiriéndose a Ariana y a él.

-Vaya, gracias –dijo Ginny- No nos lo esperábamos.

Luna simplemente abrazó al anciano como muestra de agradecimiento haciendo que se sintiera incómodo.

-Sí, bueno, bueno… largaos ya, antes de que me metáis en problemas.

Las dos amigas recogieron el equipaje y cuando se dispusieron a salir del bar Ginny se dio media vuelta.

-Una cosa más, hágale saber a Neville Longbottom que estamos bien, por favor.

-Y que nos volveremos a ver –añadió Luna-. Él estará en la Sala de los Menesteres a menudo. Estoy segura.

El hombre las miró marchar con una sombra de preocupación mientras le acariciaba el cogote a una cabra.

-Ya sabes, Luna, no te sueltes a menos que quieras hacer caída libre.

Y con una patada al suelo, la escoba se elevó a gran velocidad hacia el cielo y se perdieron de vista.

Tras un rato de vuelo el tiempo empeoró. Todo se cubrió de nubes, tanto que parecía de noche y el viento empezó a soplar fuerte.

-Ginny –dijo la rubia más alto de lo que su voz se lo permitía- Creo que deberíamos parar.

-Ahora no podemos, mira abajo.

-No, que me mareo.

-El bosque es muy espeso. Ni siquiera hay un claro para aterrizar.

En ese instante una fuerte lluvia empezó a caer golpeándoles la cara y borrándoles aún más la visión.

-¡MIERDA! –gritó Ginny entornando los ojos- ¡NO VEO UN CARAJO! ¡Agárrate fuerte, Luna!

La rubia le hizo caso y dijo algo, pero un estruendoso trueno la silenció.

De repente, todo pasó muy rápido, una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que Ginny perdiera el control sobre su escoba haciéndolas caer en picado.

Luna sintió tierra y humedad bajo su espalda. Seguía con los ojos cerrados pero escuchaba más maldiciones y palabrotas de las que conocía. Se forzó a abrir los ojos y unos metros más allá estaba Ginny, sentada, cubierta de barro y con una mitad de su escoba en cada mano.

-¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE BANSHEE!

Luna se arrastró hacia ella, consciente de que tal vez no fuera la mejor idea, entonces Ginny lanzó lejos los dos trozos de escoba continuando con su monólogo y se agarró el tobillo frunciendo la cara de dolor.

-Ginny… ¿estás bien?

-Creo que me he torcido un tobillo… ¡Joder!

Luna, poniéndose de pie sin decir nada e intentando mantener el equilibrio se puso a rebuscar por el lugar. Cogió una hoja lo suficientemente grande, la olisqueó, asintió, escupió en ella y se acercó a Ginny, que la miraba raro. Se sentó junto a ella, cogió un par de hierbajos del suelo y los machacó contra la hoja.

-Trae tu pie.

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercar eso a mí, Lunática!

-Pero es para que se te cure… -Dijo Luna mirándola de cerca y añadiendo- aunque con magia se te curaría mejor…

-¡Claro Luna! –dijo Ginny bufando- ¡Magia! Eso que no podemos hacer porque somos menores y nos hemos escapado de casa para ayudar en la misión más jodidamente suicida de la historia…

-Ginny relájate, te estás poniendo muy roja… –dijo Luna preocupada.

-¡Me da igual, estamos perdidas en medio de un boque sin medio de transporte y para colmo estoy herida! ¿Qué hacemos ahora eh, Luna? ¿Esperamos a que algún amiguito de Voldemort venga y nos ayude?

Luna se llevó las manos a la boca ante las palabras de Ginny que seguía jurando y murmurando improperios.

-Has dicho… has dicho su nombre, insen…

Luna no pudo acabar su frase porque comenzó a llegarles un ruido unos metros más allí, Ginny suspiró frustrada y se llevó las manos a la cara dándose cuenta de que el nombre de Voldemort se había vuelto tabú.

-Genial, Ginevra, te estás luciendo-se dijo a sí misma, se volvió hacia Luna con cara de terror- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

-Bueno… Tenemos la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Cómo tienes tú la capa de invisibilidad?

Luna sacó una manta de camuflaje muy grande de la mochila y Ginny la miró con una ceja en alto.

-¿Me estás jodiendo verdad?

-No, vamos, métete debajo, que así no nos ven.

Ginny no pudo añadir más porque Luna le echó la manta por encima y en un momento se unió a ella.

Las dos amigas se miraron fijamente bajo la manta mientras escuchaban como los ruidos se acercaban más y más…


	9. Hola, rubita

Las voces lejanas, los ruidos de pisadas y el sonido del viento y la lluvia se entremezclaban al otro lado de la manta con la que las dos amigas se habían cubierto.

Ambas se miraron en la oscuridad, escuchando cada mínimo detalle que sonaba en el exterior. De repente las pisadas cesaron y la manta salió disparada hacia arriba impulsada por una mano enorme y húmeda. Las chicas, aún abrazadas, soltaron un grito de espanto y sorpresa.

Hubo un instante de tenso silencio que fue roto por una voz grave.

-Hola, rubita.

Luna abrió los ojos de golpe y se alejó de Ginny como si quemase. Se puso de pie como una bala y su amiga bufó tras ella.

-Scabior… ¡Eres tú! –dijo la rubia levantando las manos y sonriendo, como si lo conociese de toda la vida.

Ginny seguía en el suelo, con la boca abierta y sin dar crédito a la situación.

-Mierda Luna –dijo bufando- Me duele una barbaridad el pie.

Luna se volvió la cabeza hacia su amiga lentamente, sonrió avergonzada y volvió a mirar al nuevo acompañante.

-¿Venís a ayudar? –Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos- Nos hemos caído y la escoba… y Ginny… ¡Su pie!

Todo el grupo de hombres plantó la mirada en Luna que balbuceaba y movía las manos muy rápido sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Scabior soltó una carcajada e hizo una seña hacia atrás, las palabras de Luna se perdieron en el aire ante aquel sonido, se le olvidó hasta cerrar la boca.

-Va Barty, se buen… -comenzó el cabeza de grupo- Bueno, cógela, que no tenemos toda la noche.

Entonces Barty se hizo paso hacia la pelirroja y Scabior volvió a poner toda su atención en Luna.

-¿Y que se supone que hacéis aquí? –Miró hacia el cielo con una sobreactuada mueca de sorpresa y volvió a soltar una carcajada- Estas demasiado lejos de Hogwarts, ricuras.

Luna no contestó, solo se le quedó mirando con la misma cara de sorpresa que antes, Barty se juntó a ella con Ginny cargada en brazos.

-Uggghhh ¿Pero a que hueles? –comentó Ginny enfurruñada.

-He preguntado qué hacéis aquí… -volvió a hablar Scabior fingiendo estar ofendido- Venga, rubita, contesta a lo que te pregunto.

-Nos… Nos… Nosperdimos –intentó explicar Luna cada vez más inquieta.

-¿Qué hostias mas te importa a ti? –Preguntó Ginny aun en brazos de Barty -¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

-Como sigas así te dejo caer, pelirroja.

-Ya ves tú que miedo –contestó Ginny mirando hacia abajo –no mides más de uno setenta…

El grupo miraba la escena sin encontrarle demasiado sentido, Luna miraba a Scabior sin demasiado disimulo y este reía.

-¡EH! Esa es pelirroja –dijo uno del grupo señalando a Ginny.

-Muy agudo… -contestó Barty poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Puede que sea una Weasley!

Ginny se tensó en brazos de aquel harapiento y sucio hombre y Luna dejó de mirar al líder para mirar con terror a su amiga.

-Bueno, señoritas… Ginny y... –comenzó Barty. La pelirroja se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre con esa voz.

-Luna –Dijo Scabior mirando a la rubia con media sonrisa.

Luna de repente encontró muy interesante una hoja del suelo.

-Bueno, Ginny y Luna… ¿Cuáles son sus apellidos? –continuó Barty.

Ambas amigas se miraron con urgencia y se formó un silencio tenso, Ginny se movió entre los brazos de Barty y soltó un estruendoso estornudo.

-Bueno… -dijo Scabior analizando a las dos muchachas con detenimiento- puede que los apellidos sea mejor dejarlos para más tarde, es posible que si no nos movemos nunca lleguemos a saberlos.

Todo el grupo se puso en marcha, los lentos y bobalicones acompañantes volvieron a coger sus mochilas y esperaron a una orden.

-Sube.

Scabior le extendió la mano a Luna para que subiese a su espalda, la rubia se quedó parada el tiempo suficiente como para que el hombre tirara de ella.

-Tenemos un campamento no muy lejos de aquí, con remedios para ella y sopa caliente, cuando pase la tormenta podréis volver a seguir perdidas por aquí…

Scabior le guiñó un ojo a Barty y ambos rieron.

Ginny no estaba muy convencida pero no tenían más opciones, además tampoco podría hablarlo con Luna delante de todos aquellos hombres, lo hablarían en el dichoso campamento.

No anduvieron demasiado, el campamento no eran más que media docena de tiendas sucias colocadas en círculo y los restos de una pequeña hoguera en el centro con unos troncos.

-Vamos a ver que tal ese tobillo –dijo Barty llevándose a Ginny hacia una de las tiendas mientras esta miraba a su amiga con cara de terror.

Todo el grupo se fue dispersando en las distintas tiendas huyendo de la lluvia, Luna no se movió de donde estaba observando con interés el pequeño campamento.

-Es acogedor ¿Verdad? –dijo Scabior junto a ella con un tono de sarcasmo.

-Sí, lo es, me gusta la hoguera en el centro –contestó la rubia sinceramente.

Al hombre se le escapó una risa ante el comportamiento de aquella muchacha.

-Las tiendas son algo húmedas y frías…

-Puede ser –comentó Luna aun analizando el lugar- Nada que no se solucione durmiendo acompañada…

Scabior levantó una ceja porque Luna se había quedado callada, de repente lo miró directamente a los ojos y prosiguió.

-…Porque he contado las tiendas y los hombres así que tendré que compartir tienda con Ginny ¿No?

Scabior se quedó un instante en silencio, cavilando sobre que debería contestarle. Nunca se había tenido que pensar tanto lo que decirle a una mujer, justo cuando iba a contestarle, Barty salió de la tienda hecho una furia y con la mano en la mejilla.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Que carácter!

-¿Qué has hecho? ¿Has ordenado todos sus calcetines por formas y colores? No le gusta que lo hagan… -dijo Luna mirando al hombre- Oh, y nunca le digas que tiene pecas, tampoco le gusta… Oh, pero shhhh ¡No digas que te lo he dicho!

Y sin dejar que ninguno de los otros dos hablase entró en la tienda dando pequeños saltitos.

-¡Que asco! ¡Me duele! ¡Y no ha sido capaz de darme algo seco que ponerme! ¡Odio a todo el puto mundo! ¡Ojala se mu… Oh, hola Luna.

-¿Sigues enfadada?

-¿Tú qué crees, lumbreras?

Luna se sentó junto a ella y miró con desaprobación la venda que su amiga llevaba en el tobillo.

-Mi ungüento de hojas y barro era mejor.

-Será que estoy delirando, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo…

Luna se puso en pié y examinó la tienda con interés.

-Tiene que ser bonito vivir aquí –dijo mirando los rústicos detalles, subió unas escaleras y se plantó frente a un armario- ¿Tendrán ropa para dejarnos?

Y sin mediar palabra abrió tres armarios distintos en busca de algo seco para ponerse.

-¡Luna no me jodas, que la lías!

La rubia soltó un par de risas y le lanzó a su amiga un jersey verde muy grande y unas bermudas rotas.

-Luna, para –dijo Ginny con seriedad- creo que estos son mortífagos.

-No, yo no les he visto la marca- contestó la rubia probándose unos pantalones de cuadros.

-Ah, pero ¿Qué te has fijado?

-Sí.

-Entonces ¿Como explicas que hayan aparecido justo cuando he dicho vold…?

-¡Cállate! –le cortó la rubia lanzándole una bota.

-Dios mío Luna, ¿Qué pintas son estas? –dijo Ginny mirándose en un espejo horrorizada.

Luna, mientras, se secaba la melena con otro jersey.

-Huele bien –dijo al aire.

Ginny bufó divertida ante las ocurrencias de su amiga, entonces, los dos hombres entraron en la tienda y se quedaron con la boca abierta ante el panorama. Toda la ropa estaba esparcida y mojada por el suelo.

-¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? –preguntó Barty mirando a Ginny.

-Estábamos mojadas y queríamos cambiarnos.

Luna soltó el jersey con el que se secaba y se quedó mirando a Scabior, que se había apoyado en una esquina de la tienda.

-Vamos a cenar –comentó mirándose las uñas.

Apareció una mesa de madera en el centro de la tienda y Ginny soltó un aspaviento enfurruñado.

-¡CENA! –dijo Luna pasando por encima de toda la ropa.


	10. El interrogatorio

Todos se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa reparando en el hambre que habían acumulado. Cuatro platos de sopa humeante aparecieron en la mesa y empezaron a comer como si llevaran días sin hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no vienen los demás? –preguntó Ginny extrañada de que solo se juntaran los cuatro.

-Por que así podremos interrogaros mejor –dijo Barty sonriente.

Las dos amigas se miraron con cautela.

-¿Y por qué se supone que tenéis que interrogarnos? –preguntó la pelirroja ajustándose la venda.

-No sois mortífagos… -dijo Luna con temor a lo que pudieran responder- ¿verdad?

Scabior rió mientras Barty miraba hacia otro lado con la mano en el brazo.

-Merlín nos libre de semejante… "oficio" –dijo Scabior dándole vueltas a su sopa- Tenemos demasiada clase para ser unos pelotas sin…

Barty carraspeó.

-Algunos nos llaman Carroñeros –dijo cambiando el tema de los mortífagos- No es un nombre espacialmente bonito… pero nos apañamos.

-Entonces ¿Por qué nos interrogáis? –repitió Ginny, cada vez más mosqueada.

-Si no lo hacemos nos comerá un Dragón –Dijo Scabior acercándose con una mirada propia de Luna- No, en serio, si no nos contáis lo que queremos oír os lo tendremos que sacar a la fuerza.

-Ya os lo hemos dicho todo –dijo Luna más seria- Simplemente nos caímos de la escoba y nos perdimos.

-¿A dónde ibais? –dijo Barty mirándola fijamente.

-No lo sabemos.

Los dos se miraron con escepticismo.

-¿Qué pretendíais hacer?

Ginny notó que su amiga se estaba poniendo nerviosa y le echó una mano.

-Habíamos salido de fiesta… a Cabeza de Puerco. Supongo que eso sí que nos creeréis puesto que estábais allí.

-Continúa –la invitó Scabior acordándose de aquel momento con una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno… bebimos demasiado, y nuestros padres no sabían que estábamos allí –inventó la pelirroja-. Así que nos quedamos y después no supimos qué hacer. En casa nos iba a caer bronca. El resto ya lo sabéis.

Los hombres guardaron un momento de silencio analizando la información.

-¿Sabéis qué día es hoy? –dijo Barty con voz ronca.

-¿El cumpleaños de alguien…? –dijo Luna con un hilillo de voz.

-Mañana es uno de Septiembre. ¿No se suponía que érais alumnas de Hogwarts?

-¡Y lo somos! –exclamaron las dos a la vez.

-¿Podéis demostrarlo?

Luna se levantó y subió las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de los otros tres, recogió su equipaje, aún mojado y volvió a bajar mientras sacaba su bufanda de la casa Ravenclaw, con la insignia bordada en ella. Se la tendió a Scabior y se quedó mirándole.

-Wow. Ravenclaw ¿eh? ¿Eres una de esas listillas? –dijo poniéndose la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y mirándose en el espejo para ver cómo le quedaba.

-Eh… -Luna estaba confusa- No… creo que no.

-Algo me dice que no teníais la menor intención de volver mañana a Hogwarts –dijo Barty apoyado sobre sus manos- ¿me equivoco?

Las dos amigas se miraron preocupadas. Ahora sí que no podían mentirles.

-No… -dijo Luna mirando para otro lado algo cabizbaja- Parece que llueve menos…

Ginny se llevó las manos a la cara y estalló en risas sin poder evitarlo mientras los otros dos las miraban sin dar crédito.

-Lo… siento… -dijo Ginny sin quitar las manos de la cara- Una sobrecarga de… cosas….

-Bueno, a lo que íbamos… -Dijo Barty mirando a la pelirroja severamente.

-Debería daros vergüenza –Scabior fingió indignación- Dos señoritas como vosotras haciendo novillos como si nada… ¿sabéis lo que les pasa a los alumnos fugitivos?

Luna alzó las cejas con curiosidad.

-Un grupo de chicos malos van a buscarlos y los entregan ante el Ministerio de Magia –Respondió Barty- Por si acaso estuvieran… ocultando algo…

-Y adivinad quien lidera ese grupo de chicos malos… -dijo jocosamente Scabior guiñando un ojo.

-Sorpréndenos…-dijo Ginny sin ápice de sorpresa en la cara.

-¡ESO ESO! ¿Quiénes?

Seis ojos se posaron en una animada Luna. Ginny se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Barty miró a la pelirroja.

-Todo a su tiempo, rubita –dijo Scabior animado por la situación- ¿De verdad no sabes quienes son?

-Claro que lo sé, solo daba algo de color a la situación ¿O es que tú tampoco lo sabías?. Uno eres tú ¿Verdad? Y teniendo en cuenta que él –dijo señalando a Barty –comparte tienda contigo y vais juntos a todos lados él también debe ser líder. ¿Me equivoco?

En ese momento era Ginny la que miraba a un ojiplático Barty que no daba crédito a lo que veía, Scabior miraba a la rubia con interés y perspicacia.

-Oh, he aquí a la nueva Sherlock Holmes –dijo Scabior poniéndole la mano en el hombro- pero no te creas tan lista, Luna, aun no nos habéis contestado… ¿vais a ir a Hogwarts o no? Y si es que no ¿Dónde vais a ir?

-Créeme –respondió Ginny sujetándose el tobillo- No estoy como para ir a Hogwarts ni a ninguna parte.

Ambos hombres se miraron durante un momento y volvieron a mirar a las dos amigas.

-Comprendo… -dijo Scabior, se volvió a mirar a Barty- ¿Hay sitio en tu cama para uno más?


	11. Tío del tic sexy

Ginny y Luna se miraron con extrañeza y los dos hombres estallaron en carcajadas.

-Pues yo ya he dormido muchas veces con Ginny -dijo la rubia-. Sería más divertido cambiar…

Scabior alzó una ceja con picardía.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres cambiar, rubita?

Scabior habló muy cerca de la cara de Luna, tanto que esta podía hasta contar una por una las miles de marcas que surcaban aquella cara. Abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó muy callada aguantando la respiración para ocultar el efecto que la cercanía del hombre le causaba.

Ginny llevaba un rato en silencio, observando con detenimiento la situación intentando no poner demasiado interés en Barty y su roída túnica. Craso error. En un momento el hombre que se sentaba frente a ella debió sentir su mirada y dejó de mirar a su compañero para dirigir una socarrona y torcida sonrisa a la pelirroja que se sonrojó brutalmente.

-Vaya, no sabía yo que tenías más sentimientos que no fuesen la ira o el enfado…-comentó jocosamente Barty haciendo que Scabior se separase de Luna unos centímetros, (aunque no demasiados).

-No sé de que me estás hablando-dijo la pelirroja agachando la cabeza.

Luna la miró sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, rubita?

De nuevo colapso pulmonar, ojos como platos y boca medio abierta.

-Ginny se ha puesto roja de vergüenza y eso no es muy normal-dijo señalando a su amiga sin descaro intentando que el hombre apartase su potente mirada de ella (O no).

-Lunática, es de mala educación señalar a la gente-contestó la pelirroja de nuevo con cara de mal humor- Bueno, nos hemos ido del tema ¿Dónde y cómo vamos a dormir?

Y sin que diese tiempo a contestar Barty enganchó a la pelirroja y la llevó en volandas hacia una de las dos camas de la tienda.

-Esta cama está alejada de la lona, aquí no se te pondrá frío el tobillo…-la miró con determinación echándola con delicadeza sobre el desgastado colchón.

-Vaya, gracias…

Hubo un incomodo silencio en el que ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos y Ginny pudo descubrir, por primera vez, una sonrisa de verdad en la cara de Barty.

-Sí, Rubita, este es el mejor colchón que encontrarás en este lejano campamento-se escuchaba decir a Scabior.

-Vaya, mejor que dormir en el suelo ya es…

Entonces, Barty soltó un gruñido y Scabior se puso rígido como un palo como si lo hubiesen pinchado pero Luna estaba demasiado ocupada en las roídas sabanas como para fijarse en que su acompañante había recorrido la tienda en dos grandes zancadas.

-Barty…-dijo Scabior.

No hizo falta más, ambos hombres se miraron con severidad. La marca de Barty ardía más de lo acostumbrado y le asintió levemente.

-Bueno, pequeñas, el deber nos llama-dijo Scabior cogiendo algunas cosas de un baúl.

-No desordenéis demasiado-concluyó Barty mirando a Ginny.

Antes de que a esta le diese tiempo a replicar ambos hombres se habían desaparecido. No pasó más de medio segundo cuando Luna se coló entre las sabanas del colchón de Ginny, pegándose a ella.

-Por Merlín Luna ¡Tienes los pies helados!

-Es lo único que tengo helado…

Ginny le atizó en la cabeza con la almohada y empezaron a reír para descargar tensión.

Cuando estuvieron un poco más relajadas Ginny apagó el candil que había junto al colchón y se recostó con intención de dormir.

-Ginny…- susurró Luna en el cuello de su amiga.

-Que…

No fue una pregunta.

-¿Dónde crees que han ido?

-No lo sé, la verdad.

-¿Volverán pronto?

-Te lo advierto, Lunática –dijo la pelirroja irguiéndose sobre su costado- controla tus bragas, que se te nota.

-Claro, y a ti no, ¿Verdad?

Ginny se quedó callada y dio gracias porque la tienda estuviese en penumbra.

-A mi no me engañas, Weasley, solo te has sonrojado así con Harry y con Dean… -dijo Luna haciendo la cuenta- bueno y con Corner y con…

-Ya, eh, ya, cierra esa boca- dijo girándose sobre si misma y poniéndole la mano en la boca a su amiga- aunque ¿Sabes una cosa? Son sexys.

-Lo son, sobre todo Scabior.

-No, Lunática, es más sexy… -se quedó callada un momento- Oh, ¡No nos ha dicho su nombre!

-Llamémoslo "tío del tic sexy" o "Barty" que es como lo ha llamado Scabior, lo que pasa es que no te has dado cuenta porque estabas demasiado ocupada mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

-¡Yo no lo miraba!

-¿Echas de menos a Harry? –dijo Luna cambiando brutalmente el tema de conversación.

Ginny notó un nudo en la garganta y se quedó muy callada, no había pensado en aquello, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que se había separado de Harry en vez de unos días.

-No estoy segura…

-Ohhhhh eso quiere decir que ¿Te estas enamorando de "tío del tic sexy"?

-¡LUNA!

-¿Qué?

-No creo que Harry esté echándome de menos…

-Yo echo de menos a Neville.

Ginny la miró con las cejas muy en alto.

-Es nuestro amigo y lo vamos a dejar solo este año… ¿Te imaginas la cara que va a poner cuando no nos vea a ninguno mañana en el andén?

-Puede que le den ganas de darse media vuelta y volverse a casa…

-Su abuela se lo impedirá…

Volvieron a reír solo que esa vez de una manera nerviosa y amarga.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo, Luna?

-¿Sobrevivir?

-Sí, supongo… ¿Dormimos?

-Dormimos.

Se escuchó un aullido que rompió la escasa tranquilidad que habían conseguido.

-Oh mierda, ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Lobos- dijo Luna como si fuese obvio.

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro, los Lobos hacen "Auuuuuuu", si hubiese sido "Awwwuuuuuf" sería un snorkack de cuerno arrugado…

-Cierra la boca –dijo Ginny atizándole de nuevo con la almohada- ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí.

Luna ignoró la advertencia de Ginny y se arrastró hasta el borde de la tienda. Levantó un poco la lona para mirar fuera. Un par de piernas robustas y enormes pasaron por delante de sus ojos, volvió de nuevo a la cama.

-Sí, son lobos.

-Estupendo… ven… ahora ni se te ocurra moverte, o te destrozo a golpes con la almohada.


	12. Si fuera hombre lobo ya te habría comido

A pesar de las agresivas advertencias de su amiga, Luna, guiada por su innata curiosidad volvió a asomarse al exterior.

-Lunática…

-Qué raro… ahora no veo a nadie…

-No… salgas…

No salió. Dos enormes patas peludas se aparecieron frente a la cara de Luna, haciendo que esta pegara un bote hacia atrás. Levantó la cabeza lentamente con miedo a lo que pudiera encontrar. Fenrir Greyback. Gruñía. Mucho. Unas viscosas babas cayeron al suelo de lona y Luna corrió hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

-Gi… Gi… Ginny… la manta…

Y antes de que Ginny pudiera meterse también bajo la manta, dos altas figuras se aparecieron en el centro de la tienda.

-¿No se supone que tú ya habías cenado? –dijo Barty con la frente arrugada poniéndose entre las chicas y la bestia.

El fuerte gruñido no pareció intimidar demasiado a los carroñeros.

-Deberías cuidar más tu línea, pulgoso… -dijo Scabior con expresión burlona- Y ahora largo de NUESTRA tienda.

El enfurecido hombre lobo se lanzó contra Scabior.

-¡BARTY! Llévatelas- dijo el de pelo largo señalando donde Ginny estaba.

Este hizo lo propio, cogió a Ginny en volandas y se desapareció con ella sin percatarse de la presencia de Luna escondida bajo la manta. Mientras, Scabior se enfrentaba de cerca a la bestia que con un gruñido le propinó un fuerte arañazo en el brazo izquierdo.

-¡DEPULSO!

Greyback cayó de espaldas fuera de la tienda, gimiendo como un cachorro herido.

-Morderme es lo último que harás en esta vida, chucho sarnoso-dijo mirando con furia como el otro salía del campamento.

-Vaaaaaaya…-escuchó tras de sí el hombre-¡Nunca había visto a nadie pelear contra un hombre lobo!

Scabior giró sobre sí mismo con una ceja en alto y tras él, envuelta en una manta de camuflaje mostrando únicamente la cara estaba Luna, sentada en el suelo y con los ojos demasiado abiertos.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Se suponía que Barty os había sacado…

-Bueno, él estaba demasiado centrado en Ginny, creo que no me vio.

Scabior soltó un largo bufido y se pasó la mano por el brazo. Al ver esto, Luna se levantó, dejando caer la manta tras sus pies y se acercó a él lentamente.

-¿Estás bien?

El carroñero asintió apretando los dientes.

-Déjame verla.

-¿Qué quieres ver, rubita? –dijo con su típica media sonrisa para disimular el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su brazo.

-La herida –dijo ella sin dar señales de haber entendido el doble sentido de la pregunta.

Scabior reprimió una carcajada ante la inocencia de la rubia y comenzó a quitarse capas de ropa. Luna no había caído en ese pequeño detalle, pues cuando el hombre se quedó con el torso desnudo, ella se sonrojó brutalmente y jugó con sus manos sin saber dónde ponerlas, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en el pecho. Sin embargo, se negaba a mirar hacia otro lado. Sin la ropa parecía aún más grande e imponente que con ella. Cada pectoral era como un millón de torposoplos embotando el cerebro de Luna. Tenía varias marcas y cicatrices, lo que le hacía increíblemente más atractivo. Scabior carraspeó, lo que hizo a la chica caer en la cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo ensimismada, analizando su esplendor.

-Vaya…-dijo acercándose a la herida, tratando por todos los medios de disimular-. No te convertirás en hombre lobo ¿verdad?

-No lo creo –Scabior soltó una pequeña sonrisa- Si fuera así ya te habría comido, rubita.

Demasiado.

-Hmm… un momento –Luna se dispuso a alejarse a por algo que evitara que el arañazo se agravase pero Scabior tiró de su brazo, haciendo que ambos quedaran piel con piel.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas? –dijo el carroñero susurrándole sobre el pelo.

Luna no contestó nada, aún anonada por el contacto y por sentir el aliento del hombre sobre su cabeza. Se percató de lo alto que era en comparación con ella.

-Iba a conseguir material para curarte.

-Tenemos botiquín aquí –dijo señalando con la cabeza a una bolsa mugrienta que había en el suelo.

-Mis remedios mágicos naturales son mejor –dijo la rubia echando un vistazo al interior, en el que había unas extrañas pociones.

-Podemos mezclar lo tuyo y lo mío –propuso guiñándole un ojo.

-Me parece buena idea, túmbate en la… -Al girarse, los dos magos se percataron de que una de las camas había sido destrozada, seguramente debido a la pelea entre Scabior y Greyback –cama.

-Vaya, parece que se nos restringen los lugares –dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-Bueno, pues túmbate en la que queda… a menos que prefieras el suelo.

Mientras el carroñero se acomodaba, Luna empezó a concentrarse seriamente en unas extrañas mezclas con las pociones curativas y unas suculentas hierbas como si supiera a ciencia cierta lo que estaba haciendo.

-Esto ya está –dijo acercándose alegremente a la única cama que quedaba en pie - Si sale bien no te quedará ni rastro de hombre lobo.

-Hmmm… tiene buena pinta –Scabior sonrió a la rubia al ver el extraño mejunje que había preparado.

-Bueno… -Luna suspiró al volver a fijarse en el torso desnudo del hombre- ¿Por dónde empiezo?

-Por donde más te guste, rubita.

Tras un momento en el que Luna parecía estar decidiendo, se dispuso a tratar el profundo arañazo lobuno del brazo.

-Tal vez te duela un poco.

-Lo soportaré –Scabior esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado que obligó a la chica a actuar de inmediato.

Comenzó limpiándole la herida superficialmente con un trapo que posiblemente estaría más sucio que la propia herida. El carroñero tenía la mandíbula tensada con la vista fija en Luna, pero no se quejaba ni decía palabra. A continuación comenzó a untarle por todo el brazo esa especie de crema verde como si le estuviera dando un masaje profesional.

-¿Te duele? –preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, claro que te duele –dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

-Claro, como eres de Ravenclaw lo sabes todo ¿eh, listilla?

-No lo sé todo, solo algunas cosas. Cosas tuyas.

-¿Me vas a decir que sabes lo que estoy pensando en este momento?

La rubia levantó los enormes ojos para mirarle.

-Eso es muy difícil. Pones unas caras muy raras.

Scabior rió en silencio.

-Puedes decírmelo ¿sabes? Me gusta saber lo que piensa la gente porque así sé lo que me puedo esperar.

-Ten por seguro que lo sabrás, rubita.

-Oh, eso me deja más tranquila… Bien, creo que esto ya está. Al menos de la maldición no te quedará nada, menos mal que no te mordió.

-Vaya, esto no se te da nada mal –dijo mirándose el brazo con fingida satisfacción.

-Gracias, no es la primera vez que lo hago, pero hoy creo que es la vez que mejor me ha salido…

-Me siento afortunado… -el hombre guiño un ojo a la chica.

-Ahora si te parece te lo haré por el resto de las heridas para que no se te infecte nada ¡Tienes demasiadas cicatrices! Me recuerdas a mi amigo…

-¿A cuál? –Scabior alzó una ceja.

-No, nadie, me parece que ya no es mi amigo… Bueno, te lo voy a dar antes de que los _Zuggins Nocturnos_ se lleven su magia.

-Adelante.

Luna masajeó el resto de su pecho con la mezcla de las pociones, dejando la piel del carroñero de un extraño color verdoso. Parecía demasiado concentrada en lo que hacía, lo cual le servía como excusa para evitar los oscuros ojos de su compañero de tienda.

-A este paso me voy a quedar sin cicatrices –dijo con la despeinada cabeza apoyada sobre sus dos manos, llamando su mirada.

-No… no conseguiré tanto –dijo fijándose en lo que estaba haciendo- Aunque si te soy sincera…

-¿Qué?

-No, nada…

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Me gustan tus cicatrices… quiero decir… que te quedan muy bien. Te pegan ¿Me entiendes?

Sí, sí… -dijo Scabior sonriendo al escuchar lo que quería oír- En realidad hace rato que estoy bien, pero puedes seguir, por si acaso.

Luna le apartó las manos de encima de repente.

-Perdona.

-Tranquila –le guiñó un ojo.

-Te… te lo tendrás que dejar toda la noche –dijo la rubia intentando evitar que sus mejillas se volvieran del mismo color que el pelo de los Weasley.

-No hay problema.

-Bueeeeno… es tarde… Deberíamos dormir ¿no crees?

-Claro –dijo el herido haciéndose a un lado para dejarle hueco a su compañera.

-Oh.

-¿Sí?

-¿Vamos a dormir juntos?

-Bueno, solo hay una cama, rubita… -respondió divertido- es lógica Ravenclaw en toda regla.

Luna se metió en la cama, muy cerca de su compañero.

-Pero no me manches ¿eh?

-Haré lo que pueda… A propósito, esos pantalones son míos.

Luna, ya metida en la cama, se quedó mirando los pantalones de cuadros que se puso al rebuscar en los armarios.

-Oh, es que me mojé y… quiero decir… la lluvia…

Los titubeos de la chica fueron cortados por una carcajada de Scabior.

-Lo sé, tranquila, te los presto.

-¡Vaya, grac...

-Pero ya puedes devolvérmelos ¿no?


	13. Asquerosas desapariciones conjuntas

Ginny sintió como algo invisible tiraba desde el centro de su estomago y la disparaba por un fino tubo imaginario que le oprimía sin piedad.

Asquerosas apariciones conjuntas.

Cuando la pelirroja sintió de nuevo su cuerpo abrió los ojos de golpe y volvió la cabeza.

-¡ESTÚPIDO, MAL NACIDO, PEDAZO DE…!

Levantaba los brazos intentando golpearlo en la cara.

-Pero ¿Qué haces?-preguntaba Barty apartando la cara evitando los golpes.

-¡Que te has dejado a Luna allí!

-No estaba.

-¡SI ESTABA, ESTABA A MI LADO PEDAZO DE ESTÚPIDO!

Y Barty tal cual la tenía agarrada la soltó haciendo que cayese al suelo, ya apenas llovía pero el suelo estaba húmedo y lleno de barro.

-Además de que te he salvado, menuda desagradecida…

Ginny le miraba enfurecida desde el suelo, intentando controlar su respiración.

-Esa bestia puede comerse a mi amiga por tu culpa.

-Por mi culpa no, yo lo único que he hecho es ayudar, mientras que tú lo único que has hecho desde que has venido es despotricar y gritar.

-¿¡Qué lo único que he hecho ha sido qué!?

-¡Nada de esto habría pasado si el inútil de Scabior habría planeado que os quedarais, joder!

Ginny se quedó estupefacta al oír aquello y se inclinó hacia delante moviendo con cuidado las piernas llenas de barro.

-¿Cómo que Scabior lo planeó?

-Es lo mejor que os podría haber pasado, créeme… traidora a la sangre.

Ginny miró al carroñero con cara de asco al ver el tic de su lengua.

-Devuélveme a la tienda.

-No.

-¿Cómo que no? –dijo Ginny entornando los ojos.

-Greyback puede seguir por ahí suelto…

-¡Luna está sola!

-No está sola, está con Scabior.

-Peor me lo pones. Nunca debimos aceptar quedarnos con vosotros ¡Nunca! ¿Qué hacemos dos crías con…? ¿Vosotros? Dios. –Se llevó la mano a la cara- Llévame de vuelta y no volverás a verme el pelo en tu vida, imbécil.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas, así que cierra la boca un rato.

-¡Tú a mi no me mandas callar, llévame a la tienda!

-Cuándo te tranquilices.

Ambos se miraron con furia fijamente. Ginny se cruzó de brazos y formó una mueca de tremendo desagrado.

-Ahora.

-No, cuando te tranquilices de verdad.

-¿Pero de qué coño vas?

-Veo que todavía falta un rato –sonrió Barty mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Qué es lo que hacéis?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Barty sin comprender el cambio de tema que había dado la conversación.

-En el campamento. ¿Por qué estáis ahí?

Hubo un corto pero tenso silencio en el que Ginny levantó una ceja con media sonrisa en la cara sabiendo que estaba ganando lo que quisiera que fuese aquella discusión.

-Nos gusta la naturaleza…

-No soy estúpida ¿trabajáis para el Ministerio? –dijo indignada ante la respuesta.

-Lo preguntas como si eso fuera malo. Tu padre trabaja para el Ministerio.

-¿Y tú que sabes de mi padre?

A Barty, que le dio el tic nervioso más rápido de lo habitual, se decidió por devolverla a la tienda, eso era mejor que ponerse a dar explicaciones. Era de los que pensaban que cuanta menos información supieran de uno, mejor. Se acercó a ella con decisión y la agarró de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso de sus quejidos y apareciéndose nuevamente en el campamento carroñero.

Cuando Ginny divisó el desorden del interior de la tienda solo Luna ocupaba su cabeza. Vio sangre en el suelo y giró la cabeza bruscamente hasta encontrarla. Estaba sobre la cama en la que estaba metido aquel asqueroso carroñero, a punto de quitarse los pantalones de cuadros que llevaba puestos.

-¡Luna! –pegó un salto desde los brazos de Barty sin importarle el dolor de su tobillo, avanzó cojeando hacia ellos y tiró de su amiga, la cual abrió los ojos completamente en un solo movimiento.

-Ginny… -dijo Luna bajándose de la cama rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me estaba devolviendo lo que es mío, pelirroja –dijo Scabior disfrutando de la escena.

Ginny, que malinterpretó las palabras, se puso roja como un tomate de la ira.

-Nos vamos. Ahora.

Luna pestañeó lentamente con cara de extrañeza, aún de pie, sujetándose los grandes pantalones a la cintura mientras observaba a Ginny cojear por toda la tienda recogiendo sus escasas pertenencias, entre ellas los restos de la escoba.

-¿A dónde se supone que vais? –preguntó Scabior desde la cama con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos.

-Déjalas –dijo Barty desde una esquina de la tienda con cara de pocos amigos –A ver hasta dónde llegan sin nosotros.

-No nos podemos ir.

-¿Por qué no, Luna? –dijo Ginny ya fuera de sus cabales.

-Le estoy curando las heridas –dijo señalando a Scabior- Ha peleado contra Greyback ¿lo sabías? –hizo una breve pausa- Por defendernos a nosotras.

Por un momento, Ginny se sintió mal consigo misma y miró con alivio a Scabior, aunque le hubiera gustado que le faltase un brazo.

-¡Por Merlín! –dijo la Gryffindor tirando todas sus cosas al suelo, sin saber bien qué pensar y saliendo fuera de la tienda- Ahora se supone que les debo la vida a dos carroñeros.

Luna, que la miraba con el semblante inexpresivo, la siguió.

-Ginny…

-Quiero irme de aquí –respondió con la vista clavada en el bosque.

-No podemos ¿no te das cuenta? Es lo mejor que nos podría pasar.

La pelirroja la miró con incomprensión.

-Es la única manera segura de buscar lo que tú y yo sabemos.

Ginny cambió su expresión, formando una minúscula sonrisa en su rostro. Para su desgracia su amiga tenía razón.

-Te perdono con la condición de que no duermas con ese sucio y asqueroso carroñero y te quedes conmigo.


	14. Desde el primer día que te vi

A la mañana siguiente había tanto movimiento en el campamento que parecía una animada excursión de colegiales.

-Despertad, señoritas –dijo Barty acercándose a las dos amigas, que dormían abrazadas- Hay trabajo que hacer.

-¿Trabajo…? –dijo Ginny desperezándose.

-Sí, trabajo ¿No pensaréis que os vamos a hospedar en nuestro hotel cinco estrellas sin hacer nada a cambio, verdad?

Luna se incorporó más despeinada de lo habitual, entreabriendo los ojos.

-¿No vamos a desayunar?

-No sé si Fenrir querrá darnos algo de su caza después de la… hostil conversación de anoche –dijo Scabior, que había aparecido de la nada sin camisa.

Ginny rodó los ojos al verle pensando que solo quería dar espectáculo.

-¡Tus heridas! –dijo Luna levantándose del todo- ¿cómo están?

-Mucho mejor, rubita… -respondió el hombre disimulando el dolor que no había desaparecido completamente- tienes muy buena mano.

-Pero tu brazo… no se ha cerrado la herida.

-Es la única, ya cicatrizará.

Barty clavó una fría mirada en su compañero mientras Ginny fingía gran interés por un pajarillo que se posó por allí cerca hasta que un hombre lobo lo convirtió en su desayuno de un zarpazo.

-Tú –dijo Scabior señalando a Luna mientras se terminaba de vestir- me acompañarás a buscar leña para el fuego, y tú –señaló a Ginny- te quedarás ayudando a Barty y aceptarás todas sus órdenes –puso especial énfasis en esas últimas palabras. Sin ninguna duda aquel hombre tenía madera de líder.

Ginny levantó tanto las cejas que parecía que iban a salírsele de la cara.-

-¿Algo que objetar, señoritas?

-No, nada –bufó la chica enfurruñada.

A Barty se le formó una expresión de aceptación en su cara, más relajada que antes. Si las chicas se iban a quedar más tiempo debían saber quién mandaba.

-Bien, vamos allá –Scabior hizo un brusco movimiento al ponerse su chaqueta de cuero negra, lo cual provocó un agudo dolor en el brazo izquierdo y no pudo evitar soltar un quejido.

-¿Te duele? –preguntó Luna con cara de preocupación- ¡Espera, tengo una idea!

-No, para, no es nada…

Pero Luna ya había ido dando saltos hasta la mochila que contenía su equipaje. Rebuscó en ella y sacó una camiseta roja. Era justo lo que buscaba. Mordió un extremo y arrancó una de las mangas.

-Así se te cerrará la herida antes y es posible que sientas menos dolor –dijo mientras volvía a reunirse con el grupo- Dame el brazo.

Scabior alzó una ceja por la incomprensión pero le tendió el brazo herido. Luna, sobre la manga de cuero enrolló la suya roja en un par de vueltas y la ató con fuerza. Los otros dos miraban la escena con interés.

-¿Qué tal así?

-Wow… -dijo Scabior moviendo su brazo- Es perfecto… eres brillante, niña.

-No ha sido para tanto.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar ya a trabajar –dijo Barty cortando la conversación- Se nos hará tarde.

-Tienes razón –le apoyó su compañero antes de coger unas piezas de fruta de una cesta cercana y lanzar una a cada uno- ¿Nos vamos?

Luna asintió sonriente y ambos se pusieron en marcha.

Más adentrados en el bosque, Luna llevaba un montoncito de leña bajo sus brazos mientras, fascinada, iba fijándose en cada detalle de aquel lugar. Scabior por su parte iba por detrás, aprovechando para fijarse en la chica en cada mínimo detalle. Su bonito pelo rubio le ondeaba por la espalda hasta acabar en la cintura, la cual no se marcaba demasiado con esa camisa ancha y mal puesta que llevaba, pero que daba a entender que se estrechaba formando una bonita curva para volver a ensancharse más abajo mostrando un culo por el cual el carroñero temía volverse loco en cualquier momento. Sin duda, sus propios pantalones de cuadros le sentaban mejor a aquella brujita que a él.

-Eh, rubita.

La aludida se giró con una inocente sonrisa a modo de respuesta y disminuyó el paso para quedarse al mismo nivel que su acompañante.

-No te he dado las gracias por curarme.

-No te tendría que haber curado si no me hubieras salvado del hombre lobo.

-Ya, pero… nadie se había preocupado tanto por mi nunca ¿sabes? Aquí cada uno cuidamos de nosotros mismos y nadie se preocupa por nadie.

-Creo que eso es un poco egoísta.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta todavía? Somos mala gente. Hasta tu amiga nos tiene ya calados.

Para la sorpresa del carroñero, Luna soltó una risita.

-Yo no creo en la mala gente.

-Pero ¿qué dices? ¿no te has enterado de todo lo que está pasando actualmente?

-Sí, claro –respondió mirándole fijamente- Por eso estoy aquí ¿y?

-Pues que la mala gente existe. Y yo soy uno de ellos.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que hasta los pájaros parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para dejar de cantar, dejándoles a ellos como únicos protagonistas.

-Vas a tener que demostrármelo.

Esa señal fue demasiado fuerte para el autocontrol de Scabior. Sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó a Luna del brazo, haciéndole tirar la leña que llevaba encima, y en un brusco meneo la empotró contra el árbol más cercano, quedando tan pegado a ella que la hacía tener dificultades para respirar. La sorpresa de la Ravenclaw se reflejaba en su claro rostro, pero no movió ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Los grandes ojos de lunática miraban sin pestañear a los del carroñero detrás de unos cuantos mechones rubios que se le habían echado a la cara. A pesar de ser azules, emitían una profunda oscuridad que lo hacían ver un hombre siniestro. El lápiz de ojos negro intensificaba aún más su dura mirada, al contrario que la de Luna, que se percibía joven, pura y anhelante.

Scabior llevó su mano a la cara de la chica, tomando entre sus dedos los mechones rubios fuera de lugar. Se los apartó con cuidado detrás de su oreja y siguió el recorrido con su mano por toda la melena, hasta que se le acercó y la olió de cerca sin ningún tipo de reparo. Luna, sin mover ni un solo músculo, bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya, que la miraba con una expresión tan lujuriosa que le asustaba. La cabeza del carroñero hizo un brusco movimiento hasta juntar sus labios con los de la chica, que enseguida le dejaron paso.

Se besaron apasionadamente, controlando los gemidos que ya luchaban por salir. Scabior no parecía querer perder tiempo y de un tirón arrancó todos los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta la bruja, dejando ver un sujetador azul celeste, lo que hizo que no tardara en deshacerse completamente de la camisa. Su pecho era más grande de lo que parecía con su holgada ropa habitual. Las dos manos exploradoras recorrieron el vientre de Luna en un provocador masaje hasta llegar a los pechos, los cuales apretó con fuerza, uno en cada mano, haciendo que la rubia no pudiera contener su primer gemido y, en un descuido, se agarrara a la cintura del carroñero. Este se deshizo de su chaqueta de cuero al mismo tiempo que de su camisa como si fuera experto en ello, lanzándolas cerca de otro árbol.

Las mejillas de Luna se volvieron rojas debido al calor que le producía ver de nuevo el torso descubierto de aquel hombre, grande, musculoso y lleno de cicatrices. Los pantalones vaqueros ajustados le marcaban demasiados puntos de su cuerpo para la salud mental de Luna, que cuando intentó disimular en cuál se estaba fijando fue demasiado tarde. Scabior tomó una mano de la chica y se la llevó a su entrepierna mientras le susurraba al oído:

-La llevo teniendo así durante días… y todo ha sido por tu culpa.

Luna no supo qué responder, tenía el cerebro bloqueado, nunca se había encontrado en una situación parecida. Sin duda aquel bulto era prominente… y apetecible. Se limitó a sentir aquello mientras le miraba con ojos suplicantes. El carroñero pasó la mano por el cuerpo de la chica, tan pequeño y frágil al lado del suyo, llegando a los famosos pantalones que cuadros que había tomado prestados de su propio armario. Manoseó cada rincón que pudo mientras la Ravenclaw respiraba entrecortadamente, paseando la mano que le había quedado libre por el pecho de su compañero.

Scabior se apartó unos centímetros, sacó su varita de su bolsillo trasero y, con un ágil movimiento, hizo desaparecer tanto sus pantalones como los de la chica, quien tuvo el reflejo de intentar taparse su ropa interior celeste, a juego con su sujetador. Scabior soltó la varita para agarrarle la mano y apartársela.

-Ni se te ocurra, rubita –La chica negó, nerviosa.

A través de sus bóxers negros se hacía aún más prominente el bulto que la bruja había tenido el gusto de palpar. Cuando volvieron a pegarse, Luna tuvo la sensación de que eran las dos piezas de un puzle que necesitaban unirse con urgencia. Le abrazó. El carroñero agachó su cabeza para darle un pequeño mordisco en el cuello, el cual lamió como si llevara meses sin comer. A Luna se le volvió a escapar otro gemido, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del mago. Este bajó su boca hasta sus pechos, tiró del sujetador con los dientes y acabó deshaciéndose de él, dejando vía libre para lamer y morder los pechos a sus anchas, animándose a cada gemido de la chica.

-Scabior… -susurraba Luna entre jadeos- Hazlo… por favor… hazlo ya.

El carroñero, sin saber si estaba más excitado o sorprendido, levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y acariciarle la cara. Sin perder un minuto más, tiró de sus bragas hacia abajo y se las quitó, haciendo lo mismo con su propia ropa interior.

Luna, caliente como el propio fuego, soltó un largo suspiro al vérsela, por fin, directamente. Scabior volvió a empujarla fuertemente contra aquel árbol, haciendo que su espalda se llenase de arañazos. Pasó su mano por la entrepierna de la Ravenclaw, sin poder contener una altanera sonrisita de triunfo.

-¿Desde cuándo estás así de mojada, rubita? Te creía una señorita inocente…

-Desde… el primer día que vi –confesó Luna impaciente.

Scabior metió dos de sus dedos en la húmeda cavidad de la chica, haciéndola soltar un gemido muy pronunciado en comparación con los demás.

-No me digas que eres… -dijo Scabior con una sonrisita burlona.

Luna solo asintió, mirándole fijamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Qué sorpresas me da la vida…

Y sin previo aviso cogió a Luna en brazos, apoyándola contra el árbol y sujetándola desde abajo. La punta del miembro viril de Scabior tocó la entrada de la rubia. Estaba tan dura como caliente. Las piernas de la chica abrazaron la cintura del carroñero, justo antes de que este, en un despiadado golpe, se colara completamente dentro de ella. Luna soltó un grito que no recordaba haber dado nunca.

-Tranquila, tranquila… -dijo él apartándole de nuevo pelo de la cara y pasando la lengua por sus labios.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de la rubia mientras esta se sujetaba a su compañero como podía y mordía su cuello para controlar sus gemidos. Scabior no tardó en acelerar el ritmo y perder el control. Luna no tenía concepción del tiempo ni del espacio… solo lo sentía él, pegado a ella, los dos cuerpos sudados uniéndose completamente una y otra vez. No quería que eso terminase nunca, quería quedarse así para siempre… sin embargo, aquella sensación de placer aumentaba tanto a cada embestida que Luna temía volverse más loca de lo que todos creían que estaba. En un prolongado grito dejó salir todo aquello que el carroñero le había producido desde el primer momento, arañando su espalda, clavándole los dientes. Scabior, ante esta reacción, cogió la melena rubia, tirando de ella hacia un lado y succionando de un lado de su cuello como si de uno de sus compañeros hombres lobo se tratase. Se le contrajeron los músculos y con un gruñido feroz culminó en el interior de la chica.

Ambos sudaban, se miraban, luchando por mantenerse en pie, hasta que Scabior decidió soltarla y devolverla al suelo, con cuidado. Luna se dejó caer. Entre sus piernas podía verse correr un hilillo de sangre. Tenía la espalda cubierta de arañazos a causa del roce con el árbol y la marca de los dientes de Scabior en su cuello y en su pecho. Aún jadeaba. El hombre la observó desde arriba con expectación, hasta que se inclinó para sentarse a su lado, le acarició la mejilla dulcemente y la besó.


End file.
